Music and a new Discovery
by Devilish.Ninja.Diva
Summary: Battle of the bands, two lead singers that are competitive go through an experince that chnges their lives. SASUINO.
1. Tryouts The begining

Music And a New Discovery  
Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or hurry up and save me. If I owned Naruto I would so put Ino and Sasuke together.  
BTW_ My friend made up Kioni so. Yeah. She said I could use her.

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WAKE UP! GET UP UP UP!!!!!"

Smash!

"Crap! I needed that alarm clock… Oh well."

Why am I up so early?

_LOL to try out for the battle of the bands this morning!! WHOOT!!!!!_

And who are you and WHY are YOU in MY head?

_I'm you…_

WAIT!!! I THOUGHT THAT I GOT RID OF YOU DURING THREAPY!!!

_You can't get rid of me… Like I said I'm You!_

Wait a minute… You made me-

_Obsessed with Sasuke-kun? _

Yes…

_That's right!!! I'M BACKKKK!!!!!!!_

What ever I am gonna be late now be GONE!!!!!

_WhatEVA!!!! BYZEEZ!!!_

After a quick shower and putting on a red tube top and faded black jeans, perfectly paired with 5 inch black platforms, she examined herself in the mirror.

Perfect.

"HEY TEMARI! HEY KIONI!"

"Are you ready to tryout, Ino?"

"LOL DUH!"

(The band is called Angels in Hiding. Temari plays drums, Kioni plays bass and Ino plays guitar and sings.)

" Angels in Hiding, please come to the stage."

**I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks I can't lie  
Oh you go to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)****[ Find more Lyrics on ****/HB26**** ]****  
(Without you I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me**

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)  
I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts my mind  
that's the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light

Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my shake my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking up  
Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm going down  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me  
(So just leave me, so just leave me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me

"**You three have made it to the battle of the bands along with one other band. The battle is in four hours and you only get one chance to perform. Got it?"**

"**Yeah."**

* * *

**PLease review!!! I need Ideas For the next Chappie, Writers block. I need a good name for a boyband, and a good song for the girls to sing, and or the guys to sing. I will NOT continue unless i get five nice reviews.**


	2. Battle Of The Bands

Battle of the Bands

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did, Lee and Gai would have been killed on a mission by now. I don't own Riot or That's What You Get either. They belong to Three Days grace and Paramore.

Thanks to my first reviewer, and buddy, Tahira. I may consider what she said. But, I need other pplz ideas too.

Chappie 2:

(Ino POV)

"TEMARI GET YOUR SORRY A- oh wait that is NOT a nice word. JUST GET OVER HERE IT'S OUR TURN!!!"

"…." _That girl is as annoying as hell AND louder than Naruto.]_

Inner Ino: **We are gonna kick Sasuke and his one word answers to the freakin' moon!!!!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!!**

"First is Angels in Hiding"

"Temari, Kioni, Time to win. WHOOT!!!!"

_**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

(Sasuke's POV)

Ino's voice is amazing, but she can't know I think that. Keep it cool, I remind myself as she walks towards me.

"Yamanaka."

"Uchiha."

"Moving Forward please come to the stage."

"Naruto, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT NAME!!????!!!"

"It's all I could think of."

_Bonk._

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME?!"

"Hn."

_**She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for**_

He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's smiling and  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone  
Now had to get up and he ain't comin home  
Now she's tryin' to forget him and  
The salary came with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
Feel the beat

You got nothing to loose,  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too much to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

No  
No

Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feelin' good

~Ten Minutes Later~

"The winner of the 2009 Battle of the Bands is-!!!!"

HAHA!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!! I am going to let you vote on which band should win.

ANYONE THAT REVIEWS GET A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Author's Note

A/N

Sorry guys I have to share a computer at home so it may be slower updates now. The next chapter will be up soon though!!!! I am in the middle of revising it. Don't hate me please!!!!!! Give me a week or two and the next chapter should be up on both of my stories!!!!! Love you guys!!!! I really am sorry!!! And for anyone that wants to know, Sakura's song was that's what you get by Paramore. And I meant to put I don't want to be in love for Sasuke-Kun, putting riot was a result o me typing at three in the morning. Thanks for making me realize that nivealovesasuke!!! Luv Ya for it!!!!

.Diva 


	4. AN

A/N

Sorry guys I have to share a computer at home so it may be slower updates now. The next chapter will be up soon though!!!! I am in the middle of revising it. Don't hate me please!!!!!! Give me a week or two and the next chapter should be up on both of my stories!!!!! Love you guys!!!! I really am sorry!!! And for anyone that wants to know, Sakura's song was that's what you get by Paramore. And I meant to put I don't want to be in love for Sasuke-Kun, putting riot was a result o me typing at three in the morning. Thanks for making me realize that nivealovesasuke!!! Luv Ya for it!!!!

.Diva 


End file.
